The SueSlayer Got Served
by bestgyrl
Summary: Try saying that five times, fast. Anyway, take a look. I hope you find a creative point of view, taking a stance against excessive Sue-Slayer stories


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the idea of Sue-Slayers. But I do own this idea, because I'm doing something about a new cliché.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, you!" Sue-Slayer Rachael yelled at the girl who was crossing the borders into Camp Half-Blood. The girl turned around. She had long, waist-length blonde hair that seemed to lie flat effortlessly. Her large blue eyes shimmered and her eyelashes were forever long. Even though she was in her preteens and seemed to be wearing no makeup, her skin was clear and snow-white.<p>

She turned around. "What?"

"What's your name?" Sue-Slayer Rachael asked once she'd caught up.

"Raven Star Clearwater."

Sue-Slayer Rachael looked disgusted. "Oh my gods! You're coming with me!" She grabbed Raven's arm.

"Why?" Raven asked, yanking her arm back. "What did I do?"

"You're a Mary-Sue and must be terminated."

"Really? How am I a Mary-Sue?"

"Well, your name, for one. 'Raven Star Clearwater.' What is that? Being named after exotic creatures is totally Sue-like."

"There are plenty of people named Raven, and Star, and I'm pretty sure that everybody loves that girl from Harry Potter, who has my last name!"

"Ha! You can read, and I bet you're a demigod!"

"Have you ever heard of an audio book?"

Sue-Slayer Rachael was taken aback. One or two Sue traits always made a Sue, even though without them the OC would be an anti-Sue and "need Sue traits."

"Anything else?" Raven inquired, boring into Sue-Slayer Rachael with her magnificent blue eyes.

Sue-Slayer Rachael had an epiphany. "Your appearance! Look at you! No zits, no glasses, no braces, perfect blonde hair, perfect blue eyes, snow-white skin!"

"It's called Clean & Clear! I wear contacts and I have Invisalign Teen! And, in case you haven't noticed, snow-white skin was the best thing ever during the Great Depression. It's all about being tanned now, but if I try to tan, I'll turn into a lobster! And if you want to talk about my hair, there _are_ people whose hair lies flat! If anything, I wish it were curly! And blue eyes isn't perfect, it's boring! My friend has eyes that mix green, hazel, and _orange_! Why aren't you after her? Is it because I'm a demigod, or because I'm fictional? Maybe both! Anything else?"

Sue-Slayer Rachael looked in the direction of the camp. "I bet you'll want to start dating Nico di Angelo!" she exclaimed as he passed.

Raven looked at him. "Really? He's _not_ my type."

"Excuse me?" Nico asked.

"This girl _claims_ that I'm a Mary-Sue, and she wants to take me away!"

"Oh." Nico waved it off. "We get plenty of those. But they're not nearly as exaggerated as so many Sue-Slayers make them seem. In fact, they miss a lot of Sues because they look for people like you."

"Well, that's not right."

"How did you even get to camp?" Sue-Slayer Rachael asked, grasping at straws at this point.

"I was going to visit my aunt in the city, and this blonde taxi driver took me here instead."

"How's your home life?"

"My family is relatively poor. We don't have a lot. My mom practically bankrupted herself, paying for my Invisalign and contacts."

Sue-Slayer Rachael looked at Nico, who was still with them. "See! Her past makes people feel sympathetic!"

"No it doesn't," Nico said. "Haven't you ever heard of the 1%? 99% of the country is poor. That doesn't mean anything. If anything, she has Percy's past."

"But—"

Nico put up a hand. "I don't want to hear anymore. You're just picking on young girls." He turned to Raven. "Come on… What's your name?"

"Raven."

"Come on, Raven. I'll bring you to the Big House."

"Thanks, Nico. And thanks for putting this 'Sue-Slayer' in her place," Raven said, and the two of them walked down the hill. Or, Nico walked. Raven didn't have a Sue's amazing balance and agility, so she instead tumbled head over heels down the hill, Nico laughing at her but barely trying to help the entire time.

And Sue-Slayer Rachael stood by herself, wondering when she misunderstood the concept of the Mary-Sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, as you can see, this isn't a Sue-Slayer fic. If anything, it's a Sue-Slayer-Slaying fic. I'm just getting really tired of the Sue-Slaying fics. For one thing, they over exaggerate the concept of being a Mary-Sue. And then they talk about overused plots, even though <em>this<em> is getting overused. Now, I'll admit, as with any overused plot, some of them _can_ be entertaining. I'm just taking a stance against stereotypes. They work on Sues, too, you know. Like previously stated, one Sue-trait does not make a Mary-Sue. Actually, they make the character a bit more interesting, so long as you don't overdo it.**

**If you have any complaints, questions, or compliments, please feel free to review.**


End file.
